TOW The Elevator
by ShropshireLass
Summary: Ross has a job interview, and Rachel gets stuck in an elevator with Emily Ch 10 Free at last final chapter
1. The Day Before the Interview

_**Fair to say, if you didn't like the last one, you won't like this one... If that's the case, you know what to do - stop reading!**_****

The day before the interview

Ross met Chandler for lunch. He had to set up dates to meet his friends now that he was no longer able to just drop into Central Perk. For one thing, that was where Rachel hung out, and he wasn't allowed to see Rachel. He would have thought that after a month of this, Emily would not worry about who he saw but just the other day he had mentioned a Rachel he worked with, Rachel Rickard. Emily had frozen at the mention of the first name, until he had told her it was the work colleague.

'You don't have anything to worry about sweetie,' he had told her, in preparation for bringing up the whole prohibition.

'I can't help it, she scares me.' Then Emily burst into tears so it was impossible to reason with her. Normally she was so happy, so robust but on this one point she would become fragile and needy. He really wasn't sure how to handle it. So he'd leave it for another month and in the meantime his friendships were difficult.

He knew that his friends strongly disapproved of his behaviour but what could he do? He couldn't make Emily cry. He still wasn't sure that if he pushed the issue hard enough, that she wouldn't pack up and leave.

'You should be firm Ross. She's just being manipulative,' Monica said. He felt it was more than that. She really was afraid but he didn't want to discuss Emily's probably feelings with Monica or anyone else.

The other reason he couldn't just drop by Central Perk was that they had moved so far away. It wasn't really on his way home and as it was he was getting home so late.

'You look tired,' Chandler said at lunch.

'I am,' Ross admitted. 'This travel is wearing me out. Thank God we're moving.'

'You are?' Chandler sounded pleased. 'Closer to us.'

'Closer to work, which is sort of the same.' He made sure that this similarity was not pointed out to Emily. 'I fell asleep at dinner last night — so we're looking pretty hard.'

'Well that's good,' Chandler said. He was only relieved to see some evidence that Emily was doing something for him.

'But anyway, I'm also looking for a new job. I feel a bit limited at the museum and there's this great teaching job coming up and its within walking distance of the area we're thinking of moving to.'

'That's fantastic,' Chandler said.

'Yeah. I'll be able to do research too, which is what I really want to do. The job interview's tomorrow afternoon.'

'You'd better not fall asleep in the interview,' Chandler said.

'I won't. I'm going to take the day off work so that I can be fresh,' Ross said. He'd thought it all out.

'You look worried,' Chandler said.

'Well I'd really like this job. Emily's been testing me on questions all weekend,' Ross said.

'And you're getting the answers right?' Chandler asked.

'Yeah, but I'm nervous. I really want this job.'

'So OK, why should we give you this job?' Chandler asked.

'What?'

'I'm testing you. Answer.'

'Oh, Okay. I'm really interested in the work this department does. I would value the opportunity to work with a person such as yourself. I particularly admire your latest theory on the forage patterns of the Diplodocus.'

'Well I didn't understand that last bit but it sounded okay,' Chandler said.

'I hope so,' Ross said. He finished his rather substandard sandwich.

'So that guy's got a theory?' Chandler said.

'Yeah, it's ground breaking and very controversial. Everyone's talking about it. I'm being interviewed by Professor McFadyen who is credited with the theory, but Dr Max Quist is also credited with that theory by other people.'

'They came up with the idea at the same time?' Chandler asked.

'No, or maybe yes. See they used to work together. It was a very successful partnership, they did lots of papers together, but they had a very bitter falling out. Now each one of them is claiming credit for the theory and saying the other one's a liar.'

'Oh.'

'This is very serious in academic circles I can tell you,' Ross said. 'You can't even mention Dr Quist's name in Professor McFadyen's hearing, he goes ape, so I hear. And it's the same with Dr Quist. The other way around.'

'So which of them is telling the truth?' Chandler asked.

'I don't know. I mean they're both great guys. Dr Quist used to teach me, and I've got a lot of respect for Professor McFadyen.'

'But?'

'Well I still don't know,' Ross said. 'I don't want to take sides.'

'They must be able to prove it.'

'Not necessarily. Some ideas are the product of joint effort so you can't say it's all one person's idea,' Ross said. 'Ideally you know, research is a co-operative thing, sharing ideas influences and so on.' In reality he knew that it was fiercely competitive, secretive and backstabbing.

'So they won't share the credit.'

'It was a big falling out,' Ross said. 'Still I'll have to make sure I don't mention Dr Quist at all. That would ruin the whole interview.'


	2. The Elevator

AN: I have no idea what kind of staff lifts they have in Bloomingdales. Any information would be gratefully received. I do not think it is a big leap of the imagination to write that they are old fashioned and poorly maintained.

****

The Elevator

Rachel hurried for the lift, getting in just as the doors closed behind her. She was so busy today. She was busy every day, having to go from here to there, and deal with phone calls and paperwork. Just ten minutes ago another memo had dropped on her desk but she had torn out of her office without reading it. Someone was busy churning out memos when they could be helping out, Rachel thought. She'd been too busy to read it. She was too busy to wait for the elevator.

She was relieved the she'd caught the elevator until she saw who else was in it. The only other person in the elevator. Emily. She hadn't seen her for weeks — the last she'd seen was at the wedding. Emily was the one who wanted to keep her out of Ross's life and and blamed Rachel for everything. Emily hated her and Rachel wasn't so keen on Emily herself.

What are you doing in here? It's staff only,' Rachel demanded. Damn Emily, she was keeping Rachel out of Ross's life so Emily could just keep out of Rachel's elevator. Emily had no right to be looking at her in that horrified manner.

I — ' The lift suddenly stopping with a jolt, knocking whatever Emily had to say out of her mouth. They both looked up. Was this just a temporary stop?

Oh no, I've got to get down to the First floor,' Rachel said, This crummy building. These old fashioned lifts.' She banged the door with her fist. She was supposed to be down on First half an hour ago.

We can't be stuck,' Emily exclaimed. She started pushing buttons.

Hey stop that anything could happen,' Rachel said sharply.

What, you mean we might move?' Emily snapped back. She had a valid point but Rachel didn't want to admit it. She watched Emily press buttons, every single one on the panel.

What are you pushing the "up" button for?' Rachel demanded, I don't want to go up.'

Anywhere's better than here, not that we're getting anywere.'

You got that right,' Rachel averred and pressed the alarm. There was no sound. She tried it again. C'mon!' Rachel urged. She had to get out of this lift.

Maybe somebody did hear,' Emily said. It might only make a noise outside.' Rachel hoped so. She tried the lift phone. It was dead.

Well it'll get moving again,' Rachel said, moving to the far corner of the lift. She looked over at Emily who had taken the other corner of the lift. They weren't far enough away from each other. Anyway, what are you doing here? It's staff only.'

I've been visiting my uncle,' Emily said.

Rachel's boss. She'd been avoiding him ever since the wedding in case he, like apparently everyone else in Emily's family blamed her for the debacle. She hadn't felt comfortable at work ever since she'd got back and in fact was thinking of leaving as soon as she could line up another job. Her sales weren't what they were before the wedding. Joshua wasn't coming in to help her improve them any more and she'd lost interest in sales anyway. It was particularly bad at the moment because she was sure there were thefts going on in the dress department but she hadn't worked out how it was being done, let alone how to stop it.

Emily looked at her watch and said,

If they don't fix it soon, I'm going to be late.'

Well I'll get into trouble,' Rachel said, thinking of the delivery downstairs. She was in trouble anyway, and much worse trouble than Emily, she was sure. She didn't know for sure but it seemed that Emily didn't have a job so it didn't really matter where she was and whether or not she was late.

Rachel put the clothes on the floor. They were safe in their plastic covers from the dust. Emily put her own shopping on the floor. Rachel looked at her watch. They probably won't be in a hurry to fix it. This is only a staff lift.' It was only the customer lifts that got prompt attention. In any case, she wasn't certain that the lift stoppage had been noticed.

You mean they won't fix it in the next twenty minutes?' Emily asked sharply.

Probably not,' Rachel said, thinking of how long it took for anything to get fixed.

Oh no,' Emily said, sounding upset.

Yeah well I'm not thrilled either,' Rachel said. The only good thing about this was at least no-one could say that the fact she was currently not on the job was her fault. Someone else would have to deal with whatever problems were going on.

I have to meet Ross. I'll be late.'

Oh poor you.' Emily glared at her.

He's got a very important job interview this afternoon and I said I'd meet him afterward.'

How would I know that?' Rachel retorted, although in fact she did know. Things got back to her, one way of the other. You've kept me out of his life.'

With good reason.'

You had no reason at all,' Rachel said.

After what happened at my wedding and after you tried to get Ross to go away on my honeymoon with you — '

I wasn't,' Rachel said.

You were,' Emily said angrily, You didn't come to wish us well at our wedding like a normal wedding guest. You came to break it up.'


	3. Waiting

**AN: I want to do a different chapter for every scene so some chapters will be short – however if the chapter is short like this one I will put it up at the same time as a longer one. This is not a wheeze to get more reviews (!) so feel free, if you feel like reviewing, to comment on two or more chapters in the one review (but please indicate which chapter you mean if it's not obvious from the review).**

**Waiting**

Ross was waiting anxiously outside the interview room. He was well rested, well fed. He'd been to the bathroom. He'd looked at his notes but he knew what he was supposed to say. Emily had tested him that morning. He was word perfect.

He watched people as they passed by. Did they work here? Were they happy? They seemed to be. He imagined himself with them, in these corridors, taking it all for granted because it was where he worked.

This job was an excellent opportunity. It wasn't just that it was a teaching job. The position would give him access to research facilities as well, and he'd get invited to go on digs. He'd loved that as a student. They were wonderful places, far from the city, where all you could hear was the sound of a handful of other people all working on the same project as you. And at night, after the work was done, especially if you were camping out, you could look at the stars, so many more of them than you could ever see in New York...

'Well if it isn't Ross Geller,' a voice interrupted him.

'Dr Quist,' Ross said in amazement. He hadn't seen Dr Quist for years. He stood up and shook hands with the shorter and older man.

'And how are you?'

'I'm fine, just fine.'

'That's good. You're at the museum I hear, enjoying it?'

'Yes,' Ross said self consciously, since he was looking to leave it.

'I remember you were one of my keenest students,' Max Quist said.

'You're a great teacher Dr Quist,' Ross said sincerely. 'I've still got all the notes I took from your classes. It would be great if you could write a textbook.' He was sorry that he was in a dispute with Professor McFadyen. That was one thing that would be difficult about being here, steering a course of neutrality between the two men. He respected both of them so much.

'That's very nice of you to say so,' Max Quist said, 'But I'm too busy with the Diplodocus at the moment. I expect you're familiar with my theory?'

'Yes Dr Quist,' Ross said.

'It's a very interesting area – ground breaking if I do say so myself,' Max Quist said.

'Now that you've proposed it, it seems to be quite obvious, you know, like why didn't anyone think of it before,' Ross said. 'I guess a lot of great discoveries are.' He couldn't have said a nicer thing to Max Quist who positively beamed at him.

'I'm sure if you get this job you'll be doing some excellent work yourself.'

'I'm sure I will,' Ross said.

'You'll have to make sure that you don't get held back, you know,' Max Quist said, 'By people who parasitise your ideas.' He shook his head. 'It's a terrible thing when that happens. Of course someone in my position can take care of himself but I hate to see it happen to you younger people.'

'No,' Ross said. He knew Dr Quist was hinting heavily at his dispute with Prof McFadyen and he had to make sure that he wasn't seen to be taking sides, or worse, agreeing that Prof McFadyen might steal his junior's ideas. He smiled instead and Max Quist said.

'I like to see my ex students turn out well. I'll be seeing you.' Max Quist moved along. Ross thought he'd turned out well. He began to relax.


	4. The Truth

**How it should have been? Who knows? This is _a_ version, for what it's worth. **

**The Truth**

It wasn't fair, Rachel thought in the moment's silence that followed. She's blaming me. It's not my fault... But she couldn't deny the truth.

'Yes all right,' Rachel said, 'I admit it. I did come to stop the wedding – '

'Thankyou for your honesty,' Emily interrupted, 'It's a refreshing change from what everyone else has been telling me! Everyone else, everyone on _your_ side, has been saying I'm being unreasonable over you.'

'Well you are being unreasaonble!'

'Excuse me, you just said you were out to break up my wedding!' Emily said, outraged. 'How do you think I should treat you?'

'Yes but it wasn't meant to be like that,' Rachel said.

'How did you think it was going to be?' Emily demanded. 'I was totally humiliated, thanks to you.'

'Hey that's not fair, Ross was the one who did that.'

'Because of you, and you're glad it happened,' Emily accused. 'Even though you didn't get what you wanted you still ruined it for me. I'll never forget that.'

'I never wanted it to be that way,' Rachel said. 'It wasn't personal.'

'Oh thank you so much,' Emily stormed.

'It wasn't, I wasn't thinking about you at all. I wanted to tell Ross I loved him, before it was too late, that's all. I hoped he would change his mind and tell you privately before anything happened. The last think I wanted was for anything to happen up there by the altar. I really really didn't.'

'And did you tell him?'

'No! I saw him with you, just before and I couldn't.' Emily had said something to Ross about bad luck because he'd seen her in her wedding dress, some stupid superstition that had come sickeningly true. Emily suppressed the desire to compare Rachel to the evil fairy Carabosse from Sleeping Beauty, the malignant guest whose presence caused disaster because of her ill wishing. She had other things to say.

'But you thought you'd try again at the airport, even though, according to you, it was too late.'

'I wasn't trying again, you weren't there,' Rachel said, 'There was a spare ticket. Ross thought you weren't coming, you were so late.'

'So you thought you could step into my place, and take advantage of the fact that I was so upset I couldn't get it together that day,' Emily chocked back a sob, 'Were you a vulture in another life?'

'Look Emily,' Rachel said impatiently, 'Nothing would have happened if we had gone away.'

'Because you'd have exercised womanly restraint?' Emily said sarcastically, dashing away a tear that had fallen at her memories.

'Because Ross didn't want to.'

'How do you know?' Emily asked tearfully. Rachel really didn't want to be telling her this but she felt that now she had no choice but to confess.

'Because after he got back, and before you arrived, I told him I loved him.' Emily stared at her in hostility.

'And you wonder why I want him to stay away from you?' she said.

'Well you don't need to worry. He told me that it was nice when a friend says they love you.' Rachel took a breath. 'He knew I wasn't talking about friendship love. That was his way of saying that friendship love was all he felt. Are you happy now? Because I feel humiliated telling you all this.' And it still hurt.

'You don't know about humiliation,' Emily said, taking a tissue and wiping her eyes. 'Wait till all your family and friends are watching. I was right about you.' Rachel took a deep breath.

'But you're wrong about him. You didn't have to forbid him to do anything he shouldn't because he wouldn't. I've proved it for you. He was miserable without you, especially when he thought you wouldn't forgive him. You have forgiven him haven't you?' Rachel wondered if Emily's feelings as displayed now revealed that she hadn't resolved her anger over what had happened to her. Instead of blaming it on Ross, she blamed it on Rachel, which was probably much easier for her. 'He hasn't broken your condition once.' Well he had, just before Emily arrived, but why should an innocent dinner for six where the main topic of conversation was the Yeti get Emily all bent out of shape? Ross had told her over the phone that there was no-one who shouldn't be there at the dinner. He was right in a way, because Rachel should have been there. She subsided into silence. Emily said nothing, clutching the scrunched up tissue in her hand.

Suddenly the lift dropped and there was an awful mechanical screech. Rachel and Emily screamed. It had lasted for only a second but they had been terrified in the sudden belief that it would keep dropping. All they could hear after the lift stopped was their own panicked breathing.

'Do you think that's it?' Rachel said in a frightened whisper.

'I don't know,' Emily said, voice trembling. Neither of them had gotten over the emotional load of the previous conversation. Rachel suddenly realised that that they were both huddled on the floor of the lift, closer together than she would have believed possible. The lift dropped again for a second and they screamed again, this time grabbing at each other.

When it seemed clear that the lift wasn't going to move, they disentangled themselves awkwardly and edged back towards opposite sides of the lift, just in case any sudden movements set it off again.

'Maybe they're fixing it,' Emily said, 'Perhaps that means we'll be out soon.'

'I hope so,' Rachel said. She felt a bit churlish. Suddenly she had a thought. 'What if we both scream together? Maybe someone will hear us.' All that achieved was a headache for both of them.


	5. After The Interview

_People are called, and panels interview, any other anachronisms need removing? _

**After the interview******

'Ross what are you doing here?' Monica asked when she arrived at Central Perk. 'Not that it's not great to see you but…' She was surprised to find him in his usual place, moodily staring at a cup of coffee. She sat near him.

'I'm just spending time with my friends,' Ross said heavily, 'What's the big deal about that? It's good to spend time with friends.' She was in fact the first person to join him and she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else was coming.

'But you'll have to leave if Rachel comes,' Monica said, 'You can't expect her to leave, that's just not fair.'

'I don't expect her to leave,' Ross said.

'But Emily? Has she changed her mind?' Monica asked, puzzled.

'I can't find Emily,' Ross said. 'She was supposed to meet me after the interview and she wasn't there. She's not at home either. She's not anywhere.'

'I guess she's not good at being on time,' Monica said. 'And she wouldn't be that familiar with the New York transit system.' Although she probably should be by now.

'She could have gotten a cab. She should have. She knew how important this was to me,' Ross said. 'She should have been there. I waited over an hour for her. All I wanted to do was to get away from that place but I hung around for her.'

'What happened then? Did something go wrong?' Monica asked with concern. His mood was showing no sign of lifting.

'I messed up the interview, totally,' Ross said despondently.

'How could that be? I heard you rehearsed really well, you even took the day off work,' Monica said. Chandler had told her all about it. 'You must have been really well prepared. I'm sure you were the best person there.'

'Yeah,' Ross said despondently. 'I had it all planned really well. Then I bumped into Max Quist just outside and we got talking.' He sighed and drank some more coffee.

'And? So who is this Max Quist and why is he important?' Monica asked. Chandler had skipped over the names of the people involved.

'It's a bit complicated but basically, there's a new theory about the Diplodocus.' Ross saw Monica's face. 'It's a type of dinosaur.'

'I guessed that Ross, I just don't want you to go into details.'

'I won't. Anyway, this theory was one of Max Quist's.'

'Oh.'

'Or Henry McFadyen's. The idea seemed to come up simultaneously. Those guys had worked with each other and each one of them has accused the other of stealing his idea.'

'And?'

'I was being interviewed by Henry McFadyen. He was on a panel with some other guy but they didn't say very much.'

'Okay,' Monica coaxed.

'I told him what a wonderful theory it was.'

'And?'

'I was supposed to tell him how clever he was.'

'Good.'

'I told him how clever Max Quist was.'

'Oh my God.'

'He just went very very white, then he accused me of taking him for a fool, wasting his time. The other guys in the room just stared at me like they were dead fishes or something.' Ross put his head in his hands. 'Monica it was a disaster. I've never had such a disaster in my life except for my wedding and look how that nearly turned out. I nearly didn't have a wife. This time, I definitely don't have a job.' Monica gave him a hug. 'I just need to be with someone. Emily wasn't there. She said she'd be waiting and she wasn't.'

'Oh poor Ross. Maybe you should call Emily now to see if she's back home. Maybe she forgot.' It was very careless of her, Monica thought crossly. Poor Ross.

'How could she forget? It was my interview!'

'Just call, Ross,' Monica urged.

'I just did, five minutes ago. She's not there. So I'm just going to stay here awhile, have some coffee in the company of my friends.'

'Poor Ross,' Monica said. Rachel would be along fairly soon. In fact Monica was surprised she wasn't there already, but perhaps she had been distracted by some shopping.

Chandler and Joey arrived. Monica looked wistfully at Chandler. With Ross out of the way they had been able to be a lot more open about their relationship. This evening they would have to cover up again.

'Hey Ross, are you going to get into trouble,' Joey said. 'You're not allowed to be here.'

'I'm already in trouble,' Ross said despondently.

'Trouble with Emily?' Joey asked hopefully. 'Have you split up?'

'The job,' Chandler said sternly.

'I messed up,' Ross said. 'I said the wrong name.' He repeated what he'd told Monica.

'Gee, Emily should have been there to hear that,' Chandler said and the others thought about this.

'She should be here,' Ross said mournfully.

'Have you tried calling her?' Chandler asked.

'Of course I've tried calling her! I've been calling home continuously!' Ross shouted.

'What about her cell phone?' Chandler asked.

'She hasn't got one.'

'Why doesn't she have a cell phone?' Chandler asked.

'I don't know. We never thought of it,' Ross said. 'She doesn't go out much.' Monica looked around. Rachel really would be there soon and then she didn't know what would happen. First her brother's crisis with the interview and then his soon to be crisis with his wife.

'Isn't Emily going to get mad that you're here?' Chandler said.

'She didn't say I couldn't come here,' Ross said, thinking they were being a little unfair to her. Just a little.

'Yes but when Rachel comes, what are you going to do? Get up and leave?' Chandler asked.

'No, I'm staying here,' Ross said. 'And Rachel is staying, if she likes. And I'm not going to lie to Emily and say that Rachel wasn't here. I'm not going to tell that kind of lie any more.'

'Oo' Joey said in a very silly voice.

'Cut it out,' Ross said and Monica glared at Joey. 'After today there's going to be some readjustment,' he said. Emily wasn't the only one in their marriage who could be upset.


	6. Where Are They?

Where are they? 

There had been silence for hours, each woman lost in her own thoughts. Each found the situation a complete disaster. Each imagined people they would rather be stuck in the lift with, making deeply unflattering comparisons to the other woman in her mind. Each regretted that the smallness of the space made proximity unavoidable.

Suddenly a stomach rumbled. They looked at each other.

'I'm so hungry,' Rachel said, 'I missed my lunch.' She'd been too busy to stop for lunch and she hadn't had any breakfast either, preferring to sleep a few more minutes. Now it was way past dinner.

'I'm starving too,' Emily said. She opened her rather large and unfashionable bag and brought out a chocolate. Of course she would have chocolate, she was practically addicted to the stuff, Rachel thought. Snapping it in half Emily passed one half to Rachel.

'No I can't, pimples.'

'Suit yourself,' Emily said. She started eating the other half. Rachel couldn't help watching. Emily noticed, and handed her the half she'd offered before. This time Rachel took it and bit into it.

'Thanks.' Rachel wondered whether she should be rationing it but by the time she'd had that thought, it was too late. There was none left. She felt the need to wash the taste out of her mouth and said to Emily,

'You wouldn't happen to have any water in that bag of yours would you?'

'No. Do you really think that drinking water would be a good idea?' Emily asked.

'Why not?' Rachel asked. Emily looked around eloquently. 'Oh.' What they were going to do when one of them needed to go to the toilet was something she didn't want to think about. 'You don't have anything in that bag...'

'I don't have any suitable containers no. Let's hope it doesn't get that bad.'

'I don't know,' Rachel said despondently, 'I don't have much hope of getting rescued any time soon.'

'Do you think we could be stuck here until Monday?' Emily asked, appalled.

'I don't know. They have no urgent need to fix this elevator. There's another one and they wouldn't want to call them out on a weekend. They probably charge extra for weekend calls.'

'So our only hope is that the other lift breaks down?' Emily asked.

'Yeah. Maybe that could happen.' The elevators were that bad, maybe one would.

'If we don't get rescued then people will think we're missing.'

'They might think we've been kidnapped,' Rachel said.

'Or murdered,' Emily said, putting her head in her hands. 'I wish I had a mobile.'

'A what?' Ducks hanging from the ceiling of the lift might be interesting to look at for all of five seconds but Rachel didn't see how it would help.

'A cell phone I think you call it.'

'The reception isn't that good in here anyway. They do it on purpose,' Rachel added sourly. That was to interfere in their social lives.

'Do you think the police will be looking for us?'

'Not yet. We've only been gone six hours,' Rachel said.

'Six!' they both felt it had been much longer than that. 'Poor Ross, I was supposed to be meeting him. And I suppose the others will be wondering where you are.'

'I wonder if they've talked to each other?' Rachel said.

'You mean if they all know that we're both missing?' Emily asked.

'Yeah.'

'Would that make them worry more or less?'

'Maybe more. Maybe they'll think that you killed me.'

'Why?' Emily asked.

'Well you don't like me. You can't even stand to see me.'

'As if I'd go to gaol because of you, you're not worth it.' Emily said. 'You'd be more likely to kill me. You're the one who wouldn't let go.'

'Hey, I wouldn't do time for you either,' Rachel said. 'I've got better things to do with my life.'

'Like shopping.'

'Oh very funny, what's your hobby? Eating chocolate?'

'Oh is that the best you can come up with?' Emily sneered.

'Well I don't know you very well.'

'That isn't my fault is it?' Emily said, 'You never wanted to talk to me.'

'Hey, _you_ didn't want to talk to _me_,' Rachel said.

'That was _after_ you ruined my wedding,' Emily said, 'Before that I'd have been happy to get to know you better but you kept away from me.'

'Well I found it kind of hard,' Rachel said. 'At the time.'

'I suppose you did,' Emily said. They lapsed into silence before Emily said, 'I've got a magazine in this bag. At least there's something to look at. Why don't I rip it apart and give you one half to read and I'll take the other half?'

'Like the chocolate?' Emily nodded and brought out the magazine. 'No don't spoil it. We can look at it together can't we?' Rachel asked. It was a fashion magazine and each could look at a page without disturbing the other too much.

'What happens if one of us wants to turn the page?' Emily asked.

'Well whoever it is can wait. It's not like we're short of time.'


	7. At Monica's

At Monica's 

'It's just been too long,' Ross said. 'Something has to be wrong.' He had just called home again and still had no answer. 'She's missing.' The others looked at each other.

'Maybe she's at her uncle's?' Monica asked.

'No I just called him too,' Ross said, 'He said she had been to see him at work this afternoon. She told him she was meeting me. She told him that I had an important interview and that she didn't want to be late.'

'So she intended to meet you,' Monica said.

'Of course she did, I never doubted it,' Ross said crossly. 'I don't like your suggestion that Emily's done something wrong.' Monica blinked in brief confusion at this rewriting of their previous discussions. 'Something's happened to her.'

'Well maybe we'd better call all the hospitals,' Monica said. Chandler nodded,

'That's a good idea.'

'Oh my God do you think she's been hurt?' Ross suddenly stood up in alarm.

'We don't know Ross but we should check,' Monica said gently. Ross put his head in his hands.

'I've been accusing her of all sorts of things and she could be lying in a hospital bed!' Phoebe put an arm around him. Monica started dialling.

'You'd better ask for Rachel while you're making inquiries,' Chandler said.

'Rachel?' Ross asked.

'She's missing too,' Chandler said. 'She hasn't turned up yet.' Monica stopped dialling.

'Ross, do you mind if you if I just run and check whether Rachel's arrived home yet? If I'm going to call the hospitals about Emily I think I should check whether I need to call them about Rachel too.'

'Of course, of course,' Ross said, sitting down again, as Monica dashed out.

'I'd better go with her,' Chandler said.

'It's not that far,' Ross said.

'I know but we don't want Monica to go missing as well as Emily and Rachel,' Chandler said as he raced out the door.

'Oh My God, maybe I should be out there too,' Ross said standing up and pacing around the room.

'Out there looking?' Joey said, 'Where would you start?' Ross sat down, deflated.

'I don't know. I'm just doing nothing at the moment. Emily's out there, she could be hurt or afraid or anything. And now Rachel seems to be missing as well.'

'I know,' Phoebe said. 'What a terrible co-in-' Ross turned to stare at her.

'Co – in?'

'Um, coincidence,' Phoebe admitted.

'You think they might be missing together?' Ross asked.

'Relax Ross,' Joey said, 'She's probably on a date or something. There's no way Rachel and Emily would be together.'

'Yeah, that's the most likely explanation for her not being here,' Ross said. 'At least someone is having a good time.'


	8. Problem Solving

Problem solving 

'They'll never believe we're just sitting here, reading a magazine together,' Rachel said. She was sucking on a mint. Emily had a packet of them in her bag. Rachel would never again poke fun at Emily's portable candy store. It was saving their lives – or at least, it felt like it was. They had decided to have one mint each every two hours which would take them until morning.

'It's good to prove people wrong sometimes,' Emily said.

'Oh yeah,' Rachel said, 'There's a lot of people who don't believe I can hold down a job.'

'Why shouldn't you hold down a job?' Emily asked.

'Well five years ago I never had a job in my life.'

'Get away,' Emily said incredulously.

'I can't,' Rachel said. Wasn't this their problem?

'I meant, you're joking. No job until you were what, twenty three, twenty four. That is a joke right?' Rachel felt embarrassed and she wondered if Emily was looking down on her for not having had a job. She felt defensive.

'No. My father is very wealthy and he didn't want me too and I was having more fun not working.' Emily had in fact been shocked that Rachel had starting work so late in life but she hid her surprise. Her initial reaction had been slightly contemptuous but then she thought it was not as though Rachel was like that any more.

'There was a girl at school who was like that,' Emily said mildly. 'I don't think she ever has had a job. She just got married.'

'I nearly got married,' Rachel said. Emily looked at her sharply. 'To a guy called Barry. I couldn't go through with it though. I escaped, through a window.'

'Like me?'

'Well actually you were like me because I did it first. I hid out at Monica's. Anyway after that I had to stand on my own two feet, so I waitressed for a couple of years at Central Perk and then I got a job here.'

'Waitressing is not as easy as it looks,' Emily said. 'I tried that for a while but men kept pinching my bum.' Rachel had had other problems. 'Then you had to work for Gunther. Do you know what he said at that party?'

'No what?'

'He said that you were his girlfriend.' Rachel made a face.

'Oh dear,' she said.

'Of course I didn't believe him. Anyway you had that Joshua fellow. Whatever happened to him?'

'Oh,' Rachel said, embarrassed, 'That didn't work out. He'd just got divorced so he wasn't ready for a relationship.'

'That's a pity,' Emily said, 'But maybe you'd be better off with someone who doesn't have that kind of baggage, or at least doesn't have that kind of baggage so recent in their lives.' Emily sighed. 'But I can't believe you still have to prove to people that you can hold down a job.'

'I know. It's so annoying,' Rachel said, glad to get away from her relationship problems.

'That's awful. Not Monica and Phoebe and the others?' Emily asked.

'No.'

'Well that's good.'

'They're my friends.'

'Sometimes your friends don't always believe in you,' Emily said.

'What about yours?'

'Some of them don't believe I did the right thing coming here.'

'Why not?'

'Well after the wedding and everything. They thought my marriage was doomed and I should just give up. They said it was obvious that Ross didn't love me.'

'How would they know. You were quite right not to listen to them.' There was a silence for a while. 'I just wish I knew how to solve the problem I've got.'

'What's that?' Emily asked.

'I think someone's stealing at work but I don't know how. Like there's one or two dresses missing, which is a problem in itself, but the takings are down a lot more than a couple of dresses.'

'Stealing from the till?'

'The receipts match up, more or less, that's the weird thing. It's as though we've sold more dresses than we've got – except we haven't, we've been giving refunds.'

'Cash refunds?' Emily asked.

'Now that you mention it, yeah.'

'This reminds me of something that happened when I was working in a boutique – '

'You've sold dresses too?' Rachel asked.

'Yes. I've been an au pair, been a personal assistant and worked in a travel agency too. I was a receptionist for a week.'

'A week.'

'Believe it or not, it's a long story. I'll tell you later this evening. But I was telling you about something similar to your problem. We had this thief who'd buy a dress, and then she'd steal one. She'd use the receipt to bring the stolen dress back. She was just some girl who wanted the clothes but didn't want to pay for them.'

'This is more than the occasional dress,' Rachel said. 'And it's pretty hard to steal the clothes, they're all tagged.'

'All of them?'

'Of course.'

'In stores?'

'Well, no...'

'So someone, an insider takes a few dresses before they get tagged.'

'No but then inventory would be down and it would be noticed.'

'Just wait for it, all the thief needs to do is then get receipts.'

'But this is quite big, at least I think it is, I'm not sure they're doing it for a free wardrobe. It's several of the same dress.'

'Well all you'd need is the receipt.'

'And how would they get that?'

'Lots of ways, don't put it into the bag when a genuine customer buys a dress, take it out of the bag when you're opening the bag again to put in a free gift – a lot of customers don't even take the receipt.' Rachel stared.

'You're up on this aren't you?'

'Where I worked we had to learn about all these things, to stop this kind of thing happening. I don't know if that's what's going on in this case.' Rachel suddenly remembered one of the assistants having trouble with a customer.

"I want that receipt young lady, what if there's something wrong with the dress?"

She could hardly believe it of Nicky, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised she had the opportunity. She often moved inventory from store to floor. She could easily removed dresses and then log them in as present so that no-one would realise they were missing.

She found Emily watching her.

'It was just a suggestion.'

'I'll do some investigation. Thanks.'

'Well at least something good came out of this,' Emily said.

'Well maybe more than one thing.'

'True.'

'Not that I can't wait to get out of here,' Rachel said.

'Me neither.' They couldn't help smiling at each other. Rachel said,

'You were going to tell me why you only lasted a week as a receptionist.'

'Oh yes,' Emily began, and started telling the story.


	9. Worried

**Worried**

They had had no luck with the hospitals.

'So that means she's okay,' Monica said.

'No it doesn't, it means she could be lying in a dark alley. She could be bleeding to death while I'm here drinking coffee.' Ross banged the mug down. He would have thrown it across the room but he still had enough restraint not to break his sister's things.

'Ross, we're doing the best we can,' Chandler interposed.

'We should be calling the police,' Ross said.

'I'll do that,' Chandler said. He looked at Monica. 'I'm wondering about Rachel.'

'Me too,' Monica said. It was now past midnight and they had already been back to check up on her several times. Maybe Rachel was staying out all night with a date... Joey said, munching on a sandwich,

'It's a bit like what Phoebe said before.' They all looked at him.

'What did I say?' Phoebe asked.

'A coincidence that Rachel's missing and Emily's missing.'

'Well they wouldn't be together, that's for sure,' Chandler said with a laugh, 'There's no way those two would be out there, painting the town red together.' Now everyone was staring at him and he laughed again, 'I mean guys really, you know...' he tailed off. All he was getting were blank stares.

'Well Emily was at Bloomingdales to see her uncle this afternoon,' Ross said, 'She might have met Rachel.' The room fell silent as each imagined this.

'Well they wouldn't have said anything to each other if they did see each other,' Monica said.

'No,' Joey said, 'But they might have punched each other out.'

'Joey!' hissed Monica.

'Emily would never do that!' Ross said. 'Neither would Rachel.'

'Emily landed one on you at the wedding,' Joey said.

'Don't mention the wedding!' Chandler said.

'If Emily hit Rachel, Rachel would have hit her back and so...' Joey said and then wilting under their glares said, 'It's only a suggestion.' Everyone looked away.

'Maybe they did get together,' Phoebe said. 'Maybe they're just having a really long chat in a constructive and positive way.' Chandler and Monica threw her a satirical look. 'Well it's just a suggestion,' Phoebe said, 'It's a lot nicer than some of the other things everyone has been saying this evening and since we don't know what's going and can't stop whatever is going on, then I'd rather think positive thoughts. Sometimes positive thinking is all you've got.' That silenced everyone for a moment. Phoebe had often had only her positive thoughts to keep her going on the streets.

'So,' Chandler said, 'We wait.'

'You guys don't have to stay with me. In fact I should really go home and wait for Emily there and stop disturbing you,' Ross said.

'No Ross,' Monica said, 'We should be together. I need to check on Rachel and you shouldn't be alone at a time like this.'

'There's no need for everyone else to staying up late though,' Ross said.

'No Ross, it's fine, we're all friends, we're all concerned,' Chandler said. 'We're not going to leave.'

'I might go home and get my ouija board, maybe we can find something out with that,' Phoebe said. The others shrugged. Anything might help.

The results of the ouija board were most unhelpful producing the word 'chocolate.'

'Chocolate,' Ross said with a sigh, 'Emily loves chocolate.'

'Maybe this is a good sign,' Phoebe said hopefully but no-one took her up on it. They'd ouijed until two. The lighting in the room was low. They had been sitting around a table and Ross got up to stretch his legs. Monica and Chandler had dropped their guard and it was a shock to hear Ross suddenly say,

'Hey, we're not ouijing any more and you're still holding hands. Why are you holding hands? Chandler why are you holding my sister's hand?' Monica had been about to let Chandler's hand go but Chandler held her hand firm, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

'Because I want to hold her hand.'

'And I want to hold his hand,' Monica said.

'Who's holding your other hand?' Ross demanded.

'No-one.' Ross spun around to look at Phoebe and Joey. 'Are you two holding hands?'

'No,' they said. They could only have done that if their arms were three metres long since they were at opposite ends of the table.

'So,' Ross said, trying very hard to be calm but rapidly approaching the scream horizon, 'You're holding hands. You, my sister and you my friend. My wife is missing and so is one of my friends and anything could have happened to them, and,' he took a deep breath, 'You're holding hands! My wife could be, could be - something terrible could be happening to her and you've decided to suddenly get cozy!'

'Calm down Ross,' Joey said.

'Calm! How can I be calm! I thought you were concerned about me about Emily about Rachel and instead you're using this as an excuse to get friendly.'

'Now hold on!' Chandler said, his temper rising, 'We haven't "just getting cozy." Monica interjected with a tiny,

'Chandler - '

'No Monica, it's time he knew,' Chandler said.

'Knew what?! You're keeping secrets from me?' Ross demanded.

'With you acting like a burst water main who can be surprised?' Chandler shot back. 'I'm sorry we didn't tell you before Ross, but we've been seeing each other for a while.'

'Since when?!'

'Since London.'

'You've been seeing Chandler since London?' Ross demanded of Monica who just nodded. Chandler answered for her.

'Yes, and I care about your sister very much, and now that she's worried about her friend, your wife and you, I'm going to provide her with some comfort,' Chandler said. He was almost as angry as Ross but he brought himself under control.

'But you never date anyone seriously!' Ross said. 'You date girls and then you drop them.'

'Monica is special,' Chandler said. It was a big adventure for him to allow himself to get involved with someone and not run away but he was going to try it. The fact that she was also his friend would discourage him from being chicken.

'That's why every time Monica went out to look for Rachel you went with her,' Ross said. 'I can't believe you kept this from me.' The others looked at him pointedly and he sat down in defeat. 'Okay okay, so I was a little upset.' No-one rushed in to say, Oh not at all, perfectly understandable, we'd do the same. 'All right,' Ross said, 'I may have overreacted just a little.'

'We should call your apartment again,' Phoebe said after yet another uncomfortable silence.

'Oh my God,' Ross shot up again and grabbed the phone and started dialling. Despite the seriousness of the situation some of the tension dissipated, and Chandler took hold of Monica's hand again.


	10. Free At Last

**Bloomingdales**

The next morning, the other staff elevator ground to a halt with five people in it and the technicians were called in to fix.

'We need the other one working too,' the Saturday manager said. 'Will you do that one now?'

'No-one's stuck in that elevator?' asked the technician asked.

'Of course not, we knew it was going wrong so we put Out of Order signs on it yesterday and sent out a staff memo.'

'What out of order signs?' the technician asked.

'Oh,' said the manager, 'These signs keep falling off,' he said picking the fallen sign up and sticking it back on the door. 'Anyway it doesn't matter because the doors won't open anyway.' He jabbed the elevator button. 'See?'

'I'll fix them both,' the technician said.

**Monica's**

'The police must start taking it seriously now,' Ross said. No-one had gone home and Ross had just called his apartment, yet again, getting no answer.

'It isn't twenty four hours Ross,' Chandler said.

'But there's two of them missing - it's twice as serious!' Ross exclaimed. It was now ten o'clock in the morning and it was very clear that Rachel was missing. However good a night she had had - especially if she had had a good night - she would be Monica's kitchen telling her all about it.

Suddenly the phone rang. Monica was closest and answered it.

'Rachel! Where've you been?' The others crowded close to the phone but they couldn't understand what Rachel was saying and Monica's side of 'yes' 'yes' 'omigod' didn't help them work out what it was. Monica hung up.

'She wants us to meet them at Central Perk.' She looked stunned.

'Them?' Chandler asked.

'Emily's with her.'

'Emily was with Rachel?' said Ross and Joey at once.

'They've been stuck in the elevator at Bloomingdales all night.'

Ross, Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe reached Central Perk first.

'I can 't believe it, they were together all this time,' Phoebe said.

'And they're coming here together,' Monica said. Together. Just then, Rachel and Emily both looking exhausted walked in. Ross jumped up and hugged Emily tight. Monica followed suit with Rachel.

'Come on you guys, sit down,' Monica urged. 'We can't believe you were stuck all night.'

'Yeah, neither could we,' Rachel said. She was next to Monica and Emily was next to Ross but Rachel and Emily were also next to each other. No-one seemed to have contrived that and neither Emily nor Rachel seemed to have a problem with it. Monica frowned.

'So you two have become friends?' Monica asked.

'Whatever gave you that idea?' Emily asked.

'No way,' Rachel said.

'If we talked to each other it was because there was no-one else to talk to,' Emily said.

'Believe me, we looked for other people,' Rachel said.

'Very hard,' Emily added. Ross and Monica looked at each other, not sure whether they really meant it. Emily and Rachel seemed very relaxed.

'Oh,' Monica said.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Rachel asked. 'We want coffee - '

'Tea, at once.' Emily cut.

'Don't make us wait,' Rachel said. 'We've been through a terrible ordeal and we need comforting right away.' Chandler jumped up to give the order.

'How did the interview go?' Emily asked Ross.

'I messed up,' Ross said.

'Oh darling,' Emily hugged him. 'I'm sure you didn't, you're being too modest. You must have been the cleverest person they interviewed.'

'No I was the stupidest. I got some names wrong.'

'What?' Both Emily and Rachel spoke together.

'You know how I was supposed to give McFadyen the credit for that idea? I gave it to Quist instead.'

'How did that happen?' Emily asked, mystified.

'He just turned up, in the corridor. I was so surprised to see him.' Emily stared at him while Rachel looked at the floor.

'So you said the wrong name,' Emily slowly, 'By accident.'

'It was the last thing I wanted to do,' Ross said.

'I see,' Emily said. She hugged him again. 'My poor darling. But it's not the end of the world and there are other jobs.'

'Yeah,' Ross said. Maybe he'd feel better about it in a year or two.

'What about this Quist person? He might be able to help.' That idea hadn't occurred to him yet. It was a good one and he kissed Emily lightly on the lips. 'And this McFadyen person should understand that...' she tailed off. 'Accidents happen.' She finished. She suddenly felt so overcome with shyness that she buried her face in Ross's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. His eyes met Rachel's over Emily's head and they shared a smile. Things really weren't that bad.


End file.
